Opération Délicate
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Mr le maître des glaces avait froid ? -AkiraXTokito-


**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Opération Délicate_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_Romance et OOC pour le perso masculin._

**Couple :**_Aha je ne dis rien sinon c'est pas drole, on va juste dire que j'ai souvent écrit sur ce couple_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Note :**_Ben ça c'est sortit d'un coup et tout seul de ma tête alors c'est un peu bizarre et aussi gnangnan par la fin._

**Opération délicate**

Bon allons-y doucement… respirons… à la 1, à la 2, à la 3 ! … Nan, je peux pas… Il faut que je me concentre , si je veux faire ça correctement, ça va être horrible.

Je lui bouge un bras puis l'autre, le plus délicatement possible. C'est bon je peux sortir ! Je me redresse et me lève sans bruit. J'ai envie de pisser… Merde… Bon je m'habille et je sors. Pourvu qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant mon absence sinon ça va être ma fête.

Je sors de la chambre et cours jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je fait pipi contre un arbre. Je sais que je suis en train de ruiné ma réputation mais bon… Une fois terminé je retourne dans la chambre.

Ouf… elle ne s'est pas réveillée. J'ai eu de la chance ? Je m'assoies contre un mur et la regarde dormir. Elle est encore bien jeune mais je la trouve belle. Elle a grandi et son corps s'est développé. Par contre son sale caractère est toujours là…

Le soleil se lève, je vais devoir la réveiller sinon elle va piquer une crise comme quoi je ne l'ai pas réveillé assez tôt. Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout, si je me rate elle va être de mauvais poil toute le journée et ça va être l'enfer. Heureusement que je la domine encore au sabre parce que sinon je serais un homme dominé. Enfin la dernière elle a failli me couper un bras. ? Trêve de bavardage, il faut que je la réveil. Comment faire ? Très bonne et pertinente question… J'ai déjà tenté le réveil romantique mais elle s'est foutue de moi. Bon elle était de bonne humeur mas elle s'est moquée de moi toute la journée… Avec elle j'ai vite oublié le réveil à la barbare, je suis sûr qu'elle essayerait de me tuer… De toute façon c'est toujours le même problème avec elle, c'est une vrai marmotte et il faut toujours que je la réveille…

Tiens, elle ouvre les yeux. Ses cheveux sont devant son visage, ils ont incroyablement poussés en 3 ans. Elle se frotte les yeux et me regarde… Qu'est ce que je suis censé lui dire ?… Il ne faut pas que je me trompe sinon elle sera d'humeur massacrante.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?.

-Hum… oui…

Je suis bien parti…

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-…

Merde ! Elle ne me réponds pas. J'ai dit un mot de travers ?

-Pourquoi tu es déjà habillé ? me demande-t-elle.

-J'avais froid.

Merde ! Le mensonge est sorti tout seul. En plus e-lle me regarde bizarrement.

-Tu avais froid ?

-Heu… oui…

-Mr le maître des glaces avait froid ?

En plus c'était un mensonge de merde !

-Tu es allé me chercher quelque chose à manger ?

Si elle se fait des films ça ne va pas aller.

-Non, je suis juste sorti faire un tour.

Je ne l'aie pas convaincu. Elle se lève et vient vers moi.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs moi, je suis fidèle.

-Je dis simplement que tu as une maîtresse !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

PAFF

Elle m'a giflé… Elle m'a giflé… J'y crois pas ! J'ai rien vu venir en plus ! Elle est devenu rouge de colère et m'a tourné rageusement le dos. Elle commence à m'énerver avec ses humeurs à la con ! Je la force à se retourner et la soulève pas le haut de son kimono.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle lève la tête vers moi… Elle pleure… à chaudes larmes en plus… Je la repose à terre et a prend dans mes bras. Elle se calme… C'est bon la crise est passée on va pouvoir y aller.

Elle peut avoir un sale caractère quand elle s'y met mais en fait c'est une fille fragile.

-Akira ? murmure-t-elle encore dans l'étreinte de mes bras.

-Hum…

-Tu n'es allé voir personne ?

-Bien sur que non…

Tout ça pour ça…. Pfff… je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de lui dire en face mais : Je t'aime Tokito

**FIN **

_Gaspy : Vala fini !_

_Akira (lis la fic) : …_

_Gaspy : T'en pense quoi ?_

_Akira : Tu me fais passé pour un homme qui a peur de sa compagne !_

_Gaspy : Ouais, c'est excellent non ?_

_Akira : Tu vas mourir !_

_Gaspy (emprisonnée dans un glaçon) : Lui aussi il veut me tuer, enfin c'est logique c'est le disciple de Kyo… Reviews ?_


End file.
